Fleur Child
Fleur Childe Player: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Aliases: * Lights-the-Shadows Breed Form: Homid Tribe: Children of Gaia Born: March 3, 1985 Auspice/Moon: Galliard Rank: Cliath Pack: Cirque du Slay Everyday Outfit: When not at work, Fleur dresses in your basic jeans and a white cotton t-shirt combination and is either barefoot or wearing basic tennis shoes. She also was gifted a pair of black gloves (Gloves of Night) and a small satchel that hangs around her neck (a Healing Bag) that she constantly wears. She tries to remember to keep her staff with her at all times, however its getting a bit more difficult the more time she spends in Lupus. Her wolf-form has dark-brown fur with hints of black around her muzzle, tail, ears and her underside. History Fleur is an only child of parents Isabel and Anthony Chance who decided to give their little girl a more fitting name of her background. Fleur was raised away from the kin/garou scene, going to Evergreen State College (http://www.evergreen.edu/) and getting her degree through their Native American Studies program. She loved the rain and the forests, often escaping into the Hoh Rainforest for sanctuary. The solitary young woman had managed to control her focus during her studies. After graduation, Fleur was having issues finding employment and had almost given up when it happened. Somehow she had alluded all the other attempts the tribe had made to test her, but this time…this time she couldn’t bring herself to follow her instincts and was assaulted on the way home from “celebrating”. Instead of falling victim, the strangest thing had happened – she changed, running to her sanctuary of the rainforest. It took a week for them to find her and another week of their constant attention for them to gain her trust. She was stuck as a little wolf, brown-black fur matted down, starving herself, the fear of the attack resided, but the fear of what happened…what she’d become had failed to allow her to do anything. The local kinfolk of the Children of Gaia calmed her, taking her in and sending her to the sept in Florida for her training, directing her to learn under John “Draws-the-Net” Weaver. • How old are you? 25 • What was your family life like? Fleur was raised in Washington as an only child. Her bloodline wasn't exactly impressive and as Fleur passed puberty, her family was convinced they wouldn't see another garou as their descendants. Her parents sent Fleur off to college, giving her what they believed was the second best life they could offer. It wasn't until after her focus on school died out that her First Change happened…her life had been forever changed. • When did you have your First Change? 24 • Where did you meet your packmates? Macguire's and the River of Grass caern. • Where do you live now? Fleur lives in an small house near the local reservation, though she spends a majority of her time, whenever possible, at the two caerns. She has been seen at the Rolling Green caern much more often lately. • Do you continue to live a normal life? She tries to as she is employed at the local Native American museum. She managed to complete her schooling prior to her First Change, and utilized her Native American Studies degree to secure a job with the local tribe. • What motivates you? Knowledge. I strive to learn more; more about the local culture, more about technology, more about what I've become and my place in the world I'm getting acquainted with. Although I might not be the easiest person to get to know, I am obedient and, once I'm comfortable around you, will jump at the chance to spread my knowledge. Fetishes, Gear, Merits & Flaws Unbroken Cord ''' This appears to be a length of hemp cord knotted and braided into elaborate patterns, usually enough to make necklaces, belts, etc., for a pack. A unity- spirit is bound to it. When the pack leader whishes, she may spend 1 Gnosis and share one of her abilities, such as a Gift or skill, with any pack member. She can only share with as many pack members as she has current Gnosis. One use for this is to share skills or abilities; another is to aid pack members by giving them the leader's Rage or Gnosis. The effects last for one scene. No pack member can receive a Gift that is higher than her ability to perform. '''Healing bag Holds 3 Gnosis, Roll Gnosis lvl, difficulty 6. Bag is dedicated to Fleur. Gnosis is only to be used for healing. Goblin shoes Goblin shoes made from the skin of a white subterranean worm chimera. These shoes can stretch over almost any size foot and render the users footsteps almost completely inaudible. The difficulties of stealth rolls involving sounds while moving are reduced by 2. Gloves of night ' Worn in homid or glabro only. While a sluagh can transmogrify themselves to fit into any crevice or opening there are times when even the most flexible sluagh will find herself stymied by a locked door. For those moments the gloves of the night come in handy. Appearing to be simple black leather gloves the gloves have one unique property that plays upon the sluagh birthright. After a point of glamour has been spent the flesh of the hand inside the glove of night can be liquefied or solidified at the whim of the wearer. this allows the wearer to remodel the digits into claws suction cups or most importantly lock picks. the gloves also allow their wearer to chose the consistency of his newly mutated fingers. this provides enough rigidity for a fleshy lockpick to turn tumblers with out lacerations. The effects of this crafting fade in under an hour once the gloves are removed but as the gloves themselves reshape themselves to be skintight with the flesh within at will there is really no reason to remove them and act as an almost second skin. '-Merits-''' Computer Aptitude - subtracts 2 from computer difficulty rolls Calm Heart - Raise the difficulty on all your frenzy rolls by 2, no matter how any incident is provoked. Danger Sense - When in danger, the Storyteller should make a ''secret roll against your Perception + Alertness; the difficulty corresponds to the remoteness of the danger. If the roll succeeds, the Storyteller tells you that you have a sense of foreboding. Multiple successes may refine the feeling and give an indication of direction, distance or nature. '-Flaws-''' Curiosity - In most circumstances, your curiosity easily overrides your common sense. To resist the temptation, make a Wits roll, diff 5 for simple things (I wonder what’s in that cabinet), but can rise as high as 9 (I wonder where this '''Moon Bridge leads to. I’d better check it out) in intense circumstances. Weak Willed - Unable to use Willpower freely. You can roll or spend Willpower only when survival is at stake or when it is appropriate to your auspice or Nature Rumors & Quotes *Fleur is in a relationship with John "Draws-the-Net" Weaver. OOC Information OOC Information Player: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Time Zone: CST Location: Texas Contact Info: *E-mail: dorthyinwonder@gmail.com When emailing about the game, please put Whispers in the subject line (unless I've already exchanged emails with you). *AIM: dorthyinwonder *Skype: ask! I'll be happy to add you Other Characters *Kaylin Evans *Jae-Gi Kyo (a.k.a Gigi) *Thina Strathos (a.k.a. Psyche)